¡Yo nunca quise el cabello largo!
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Squalo está preocupado por que su cabello se cae a causa del estrés, pero ¿Por que le importa tanto? El nunca quiso el cabello así. Yaoi [XS]


**Disclaimer: **Manga creado por Akira Amano/ Anime dirigido por Kenichi Imaizumi / Novela ligera por Hideaki Koyasu.**  
Pareja: **Xanxus x Squalo [XS]**  
Advertencia: **Yaoi ligero [K+]

~o~o~o~

**¡Yo nunca quise el cabello largo!**

Los ruidos de la "mini pelea" de Bel y Fran se escuchaba por toda la sala, Levi intentaba ignorar todo eso mirando un libro de cocina buscando algo que pudiera hacerle a su querido jefe, Lussuria se miraba al espejo admirándose, Squalo solo se quedó sentado al lado de Xanxus tratando de contener su ira por tanto ruido.

El jefe varia estaba sentado en su trono con los ojos cerrados, se le veía tranquilo, a diferencia de Squalo unos minutos ya luego, que se encontraba apretando los dientes, ahora si, iba a estallar.

- ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡Dejen de estar haciendo tanto ruido! ¡Vayan a pelear afuera!  
- Ushishishi Parece que el capitán se ha enfadado ~  
- Squalo-Senpai … Relájese un poco y solo dígale al "príncipe" que deje de lanzarme cuchillas …  
- Cálla, rana ~ (Lanzando otra cuchilla)  
- Duele… Bel-senpai… deje de hacer eso, por favor …  
- ¡Ya me tienen harto! Tsk … ¡Afuera los dos o los mato!

El albino apenas iba a sacar su espada cuando una mano tocó su hombro, solo apretó los dientes. Xanxus abrió un poco los ojos, miró al rubio y peliceleste fríamente, esto los hizo temblar y salir a otra habitación a seguir su discusión, Levi sonrió, Lussuria rió un poco.

- Menos mal que se fueron … Odio el ruido …  
- Tu odias todo …  
- ¡Eso no es cierto, Xanxus!  
- ¿Ves? Te estresas fácilmente …  
- ¿Estrés?  
- Tu cabello …  
- ¿Hm?  
- Se … está cayendo

Xanxus le mostró un par de cabellos blancos que tenía en la mano, Squalo solo se quedó tenso, en shock, se puso a revisar su cabello, pero era verdad, tan solo lo había tocado y ya había visto en su palma más cabellos. Se levantó, miró el suelo; Xanxus ladeó la mirada, se cubrió los oídos, igual que los otros dos y hasta Bel y Fran que escuchaban desde una habitación lejana.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ME VA A ESTAR CAYENDO EL CABELLO?! ¡WAAAAAAAHHH!

Dando afirmación a la profecía de Fuuta, aquel grito que había dado hasta quedaba en primer lugar como los gritos más fuertes. Tal grito que hizo chillar algunos vidrios y romperlos, mejor todos salieron para evitar sordera. Pasados cinco minutos, Lussuria entró, vió preocupado al peliblanco quien yacía en una esquina abrazado a sus piernas.

- Owh, Vamos Squ-chan … No es tan malo  
- ¿C-Cómo no va a ser tan malo …? Mi … C-Cabello … Se … Cae …  
- Es lindo que le des mucha importancia a tu cabello, después de todo ¡Es hermoso! Se ve que lo cuidas mucho, hmm … Aunque ahora que recuerdo ¿No tenías antes el cabello corto?  
- Hace mucho tiempo …  
- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? He visto fotos tuyas así … ¡Eras tan lindo!  
- No me dejé el cabello así largo por que quería … bueno sí… ahh olvidalo ..  
- Uhm … No entiendo  
- Es mejor así … ahora déjame ir a ver que hago con esto…  
- ¡Squalo!  
- ¿Q-Qué?  
- Yo te puedo dar un tratamiento exclusivo para evitar la caída del cabello y además te lo deja hermosísimo ~  
- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Damelo!  
- Oye, espera, necesito algo a cambio ~ Squ-chan  
- Esto no pinta nada bien …  
- Calma, solo quiero que me cuentes por que te dejaste tu cabello así ¡Porfis!  
- Asd … Vale, pero no le digas a NADIE ni siquiera al jefe … ¿Entendido?  
- ¡OK ~!  
- Veamos … Fue cuando recién entré a Varia …

** - Flash back -**

Un par de años atrás en la mansión de los Varia. Xanxus tenía aparentemente 16 años, recientemente había congelado a su padre adoptivo Timoteo para poder tomar el poder y obtener esos anillos tan valiosos según escuchó. Las familias creían que Timoteo había muerto, por lo que le dejaron a cargo aquel poder de jefe y aliado de la familia Vongola, aunque había un problema, el joven no pensaba en ayudar a esa dichosa familia por lo que evitó contacto con cualquiera de ellos, haciendo así una convocatoria para una nueva familia : Varia.

Ya habían unos cuantos aliados, pero necesitaba fuerza, gente de poder alto para poderles otorgar los anillos; curiosamente, mientras pensaba en eso aquel día, un chico de 14 años fue traído a sus puertas por los guardias, los cuales lo atraparon apunto de robar algo de la mansión.

- ¡Xanxus-sama! ¡Este chico fue visto intentando robar una de sus manzanas!  
- Joder, déjenme en paz ¡Era solo una manzana!  
- ¡Silencio, niño! ¡Debes tener respeto, estás ante el grandioso jefe!  
- Demasiado … ruidosos  
- Perdone su alteza …  
- Como sea … Tú … ¿Por qué querías hacer eso?  
- Tenía hambre … Fue lo primero que vi ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a matarme?  
- ¿Planeas que te mate por una simple manzana? Eso sonaría estúpido …  
- ¡Entonces déjame ir!  
- Tu actitud … me asquea  
- Nadie pidió tu opinión … Mapache  
- … ¿Mapache? …  
- Je, tus plumas … parecen sacadas de la cola de un mapache, que rídiculo ~  
- Hm …  
- ¿Qué sucede, niño? ¿Le pedirás a tus guardias que me maten ahora? ~  
- Ustedes, déjenme solo con él …

Los guardias asintieron, salieron de allí dejando esposado de manos al albino. El azabache se acercó calmadamente al otro, le puso una mano en la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces …? Pensé que ibas a matarme …  
- Ensuciar mis manos con sangre de basuras como tú … asco.  
- Hmp … ¿Me dejarás ir entonces?  
- No eres como los demás … que tan solo me ven, huyen, intentan pelear o se matan … Te propongo algo, puedes pudrirte siendo mi aliado o quedarte en las calles a morir  
- No se cual es la diferencia  
- En que … estarás conmigo  
- Je, acepto, solo por que se que igual tu no eres normal  
- Dándote cuenta de cosas que son obvias, que inteligente eres

Ambos sonrieron, el mayor ordenó a los guardias que le atendieran, luego fue a perderse por su habitación donde vió esos anillos nuevamente, más el de la lluvia.

Meses pasaron, la expectativa de Squalo cambió al conocer más a su jefe, pues no era lo que aparentaba, realmente era bastante atento a las pequeñas cosas de la vida, en ocasiones se notaba su suavidad con niños huérfanos a quien donaba comida y vestimenta; el albino comenzó a tomarle más cariño, una parte de él igual era así, se sintió identificado con su jefe, por lo que intentó guardarle más respeto.

- Aquí tiene su café … J-Jefe ..  
- ¿Jefe? Oh ~ hasta que se te dieron los modales  
- Tsk …Solo pensé que… después de todo lo que has hecho por mi … te d-debería tratar así …  
- Ahá … ¿Y ahora vas a ponerte a darme un discurso sobre los sentimientos?  
- ¡¿Es que no se puede hablar bien contigo?! ¡Maldición, Xanxus!  
- Molestarte es divertido  
- ¿Divertido? ¡Me pones los nervios de punta! Aveces creo que me odias cada día más ... y preferirías a un simple perro antes que a mi  
- Ni a un simple perro le permitiría llamarme por mi nombre  
- ¿E-Eh?  
- Solo traeme más café … (poniendo la taza en su cabeza) Por cierto …  
- ¿Q-Qué sucede ..?  
- Tu cabello …  
- ¿Hm? …  
- Me gustaría verte con el cabello largo …  
- ¡P-Para nada! ¡Eso es de chicas! Además … yo AMO mi cabello corto  
- Cállate y ve por mi café, princesa basura~  
- Grrr … voy …

Salió de allí tomando la taza, fue directo a servir el dichoso café "Lo odio… ¿Princesa? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese? Hm…" un momento tuvo en silencio, volviendo a recordar esa mano que acariciaba su cabello, se sintió realmente bien, fue a verse en un espejo, estiró poco su cabello para ver el largo. – Con que te gustan de cabello largo …- se dijo, un rubor leve se apoderó de sus mejillas haciéndolo sonreír un poco, no estaba mal pensarse con el cabello así, quizá terminaría gustándole " Te impresionaré, y dejarás de llamarme basura … Me verás entonces solo a mi" Asintió emocionado, ya aceptaba poco a poco sus sentimientos especiales hacia su jefe, los cuales aparecieron a primera vista.

_Tres años luego._

Squalo venía sonriente, al fin había terminado esa sención de batallas en la cual estuvo unas semanas, fue directo a ver a su jefe para contarle lo sucedido y presumirle de su acto.

- ¡VOOOOOOOOII! ¡Tenías que ver eso! ¡Eran miles de ellos, todos contra mi, y con esta espada que me diste los derroté fácilmente!  
- (suspiro) Bien …  
- Fue realmente genial ~ bueno, iré a darme un baño  
- Espera  
- Oye … si vas a dejarme otra misión, al menos déjame tomar un descanzo  
- No es eso, ven.  
- Okay … (acercándose, quedando frente a frente)  
- Parece que ya te debo de dar esto… Arrodíllate  
- ¿Darme qué? ¿Arrodillarme?  
- Arrodíllate dije  
- Asd… (arrodillándose) Ya …  
- (Tomando su mano, poniéndole el anillo) Eso es todo  
- ¿U-Un anillo?  
- Escuchaste hablar de ellos son especiales, cada uno tiene flamas de función distinta, el tuyo será la lluvia …  
- V-Vaya … ¡Gracias, Jefe!  
- H-Hm …. Sí, lo que digas … Ahora puedes ir-…  
- Eh … ¿X-Xanxus?

- ¿Te encuentas bien …?  
- ¡Ahahahahaha! ¿De verdad lo hiciste? Y el señorito decía que solo era para mujeres ¡Ahahá!  
- Ah … lo notaste …¡S-Solo lo hice por que YO quería!  
- Sí, claro ~  
- ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!  
- Basura … Sabía que te verías bien ~

El rostro de Squalo se coloró al sentir la cálida mano del mayor recorrer su cabello ya largo, mientras la otra mano se quedaba entrelazada con la mano suya que poseía el anillo; las emociones se le mezclaron, estaba que seguro se desmayaba, era mucho afecto por parte de su contrario, por lo que intentó separarse, pero resbaló al intentarse levantar, haciendo que se apoyara en el trono, este se volteara, Xanxus jalara por error su mano del albino haciendo que cayera encima suyo.

Squalo no se había percatado de nada, hasta que sintió más calor por un cuerpo, abrió sus ojos notando que estaban justo frente a los ajenos, quien le dedicaba la misma mirada cálida, sombría, misteriosa y confortable.  
- ¿Disfrutas la vista?  
- ¡P-Perdón! Ya me bajo …  
- No he dicho eso … debes ser castigado por invadir espacio de tu jefe  
- Supongo que sí … Adelante …

"Ahora si va a matarme" pensando lo peor, cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando un golpe o quemadura por el otro, pero para su sorpresa, lo único cálido que sintió, fueron los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver el rostro ajeno, notó que lo seguía mirando, solo los fue cerrando poco a poco nuevamente, dejándose llevar, luego correspondiendo como es debido. Al poco rato se separaron, Xanxus se levantó sacudiéndose las prendas, Squalo hizo lo mismo y terminó por poner el trono como antes.

- Suficiente castigo … Ahora, ve a bañarte, apestas ¡Ah! Y quiero mi comida en diez minutos ..  
- ¡Puedes cocinar tu mismo, Olgazán! Tsk … no tienes remedio … En cuanto pueda iré ..  
- Eso espero y cuídate ese cabello, que al parecer lo dejaste a si por mi ~  
- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo hice por que quería!  
- ¿Ah sí? Dudo que lo cortes  
- ¡Qué no lo hice por ti!  
- Ni siquiera cuando te hagas con uno de los Vongola te lo cortarás  
- Je, Eso suena a apuesta  
- Quizá lo sea  
- Acepto.

**-Fin Flash back-**

- ¡Awwww! ¡Que linda historia con el jefe! Es tan … ¡Romántica!  
- Claro que no ¡Y ni se te ocurra pensar en nosotros dos de esa forma!  
- Tranquilo, Squ-chan ~ Su secreto está guardado conmigo  
- Ahá …  
- Y como prometí, le daré ese tratamiento, dejaré una botella en su baño ahora mismo ~  
- Gracias …

Al ver a Lussuria salir, se quedó mirando su cabello, por todo lo que pasó para dejarlo así, intentando hasta no arrancárselo por que antes le molestaba en las peleas, pero todo era por su caprichoso jefe. Suspiró, salió de aquella sala rumbo a su cuarto, pero en el pasillo vió al moreno, tragó saliva "¿Habrá visto que le dije todo a Lussuria?" Iba a pasar de largo, pero el otro lo jaló del cabello.

- Duele … ¿P-Podrías soltarme? No quiero perder más cabello que de por si por tu culpa estoy así  
- El estrés es mi culpa, seguro  
- ¡Me tratas mal! No me sorprende mucho que tenga estrés  
- ¿Tanto te importa tu cabello? Que superficial …  
- Me gusta y agradecería que me trataras mejor, así seguro lo conservaría como antes  
- Vaya, quejándote de mi, debo ser una persona realmente mala para eso ~  
- Lo eres y mereces un castigo

Esperando no ser visto, se acercó lentamente al otro, dándole un beso, al que Xanxus correspondió, se quedaron así ya un buen rato a pesar de darse cuenta de que ya sentían unas miradas, aún así el ego de Xanxus era grande, no le importaba, se llevó al otro a su habitación el cual cerró con llave, no se supo mas de ellos esa noche… solo al siguiente día, se notaba el cabello de Squalo igual que siempre y sonreía, parecía más amable, lo que hacía temblar a los otros.

- Ushishishi…. El capitán da más miedo así  
- Me pregunto … ¿Qué habrá pasado en esa habitación? Neh, Bel -senpai …

* * *

_Guten Tag!_

Mi primer fic publicado de KHR ;w; Gott! Amo el XS :3  
Espero les haya gustado y sí, todos sabemos que pasó en esa habitacíón esa noche ewé xD  
Ya saben:  
ºQuejas, sugerencias, dudas, alagos a mi persona por Review  
º Pedidos por MP

T-chao! x3 


End file.
